Furio Loves Her
by NJ Furio Fan
Summary: The Soprano's Hit Man Falls In Love


Furio Loves Her  
  
  
Furio woke with a start, and Anna lying next to him woke too. She looked over at her man and wanted to ask him what was wrong, but knew that she would get the typical answer "Nothing". She just changed her sleeping position to put her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She was thinking "maybe he will just close his eyes and go back to sleep". But a few minutes later she looked up and he was staring at the ceiling fan.   
  
Anna, "Furio honey, "Do you want to talk about what woke you?"  
  
Furio, "No, but I do want to talk about us for a minute. I am gonna have to stop coming here for a while."  
  
Anna, "Why, is something going on?"  
  
Furio, "Yeah, but I can no talk about"  
  
Anna, "Ok, you know I don't ever ask because I know you don't want to get me involved. You also know, I know what you do, right?"  
  
Furio, "Yeah, it's better if we no talk about though. Tony has been upset that I am not around for him lately, so I am going to spend more time at home and at the club. I will call you every so often and try to see you. But I make no promise, you understand, right?"   
  
Anna, "I have always understood. I expected this stuff from the beginning, even without us discussing it."  
  
Furio, "Good, you know I make no promises to you when me met, and it is still the same." He turns over and goes to sleep. As he drifts to sleep he regrets the way he has to be with her, she is the only thing in his life that makes him happy. But he knows that he can't make any commitments.  
  
The next morning he gets up as usual, showers and kisses Anna goodbye. As he is leaving she gets the feeling that it's the last time she will see him for a while. She turns over and tries to get a little more sleep, but her mind keep coming back to the night before and the discussion they had. She starts to feel that maybe she should start adjusting to the fact that her boyfriend isn't going to be there for her. She thinks that maybe she should just end the relationship now, she remembers the many conversations she and Furio have had about being honest with each other and telling each other when they think it is over. "He made the rule, now he will have to live with them" she thinks.  
  
Eight days later Furio calls and says he would like to come over. She agrees thinking, OK, its time to end this". When he walks in the house he kisses her and hand her a bottle of wine. They sit down to eat, and she says, "Are you ready to talk, or are we going to avoid all the things that are bothering you?"  
  
Furio, "No talking tonight, I just want to enjoy your company, I haven't seen you in a long time. Don't you miss me?"  
  
Anna, "Yes, that's the problem, I don't think I can hang around waiting for you to call, Furio, you said no promises. Well, I think I am going to stop answering the phone and go on with my life."  
  
Furio, "I figure you would say these things eventually, but I was hoping that you would be happy for a little while. You are so independent, you no need me, you have a life without me, and I was hoping that it would be good for a little while longer."  
  
Anna, "Furio, it can't be good if it doesn't happen"  
  
Furio, "What, please explain?"  
  
Anna, "If you aren't here to make it good, then it can't be good."  
  
Furio. "I know, but I am working almost every night and you work during the day, when are we supposed to see each other?"  
  
Anna, "I don't know, but even if we only saw each other once a week, but you called more, I would probably be ok. You don't call unless you are coming over."  
  
Furio, "You can't expect me to keep to a schedule, I won't do that. If you have a problem with the way I expect this to go then you are right, we should stop right now."  
  
Anna, "Ok fine, let's stop seeing each other. Don't expect to sleep here after dinner!"  
  
Furio, "Why are you getting so anger? You knew this was happening."  
  
Anna, "Maybe I thought you would change your mind. Maybe I thought you loved me."  
  
Furio, "Wow, wait a minute, who ever said that?"  
  
Anna, "Furio you didn't have to say the words, I know how you feel, I have been sleeping with you for months, remember?"  
  
Furio, "I have never said I loved you, and I will never say it, so get over it"  
  
Anna, "Thanks for clearing that up, Oh stupid me, I actually thought you may have had a heart in that gorgeous chest."  
  
Furio, "No heart, don't expect it. I have come here for the last few months for SEX, get it SEX." He knows that this is the biggest lie he will ever tell someone, but he also knows that it has to happen this way.   
  
Anna, "Thanks again Furio, you have just succeeded in making me feel completely cheap. Maybe you should go."  
  
Furio, "Oh don't worry, I am going, and about feeling cheap, look in the jewelry box and tell me that, I musta spent 6 bills on jewelry for you in the last few month. You lady are not cheap."  
  
Anna, "Wait, before you go, take the jewelry with you, save it for the next poor chick, I am no whore, and I will not be treated like one."  
  
Furio, "I didn't say that and you know it. I never treated you like that either. I was just saying that you should no feel cheap."  
  
Anna (handing him all the jewelry she could find that she knew he gave her), "Well, I do feel cheap, cheap and used. Thanks again, Furio."  
  
Furio, "You knew the rules of this game, and you bought in right from the start"  
  
Anna, "That's the problem Furio, you have always looked at this relationship as a game, I looked at it as a relationship. Don't worry, you can leave he with a clear mind, I knew when I met you that you weren't going to be good for me, and you just proved me right. What a dope I was."  
  
Six Months Later -   
  
Furio is sitting in his car waiting for Tony and reading the local paper. He turns the page and there is a picture of Anna and John Castellano. He reads the engagement announcement and starts to fume. "This can't be, she can't marry this loser," he thinks. Furio has beat up Castellano at least twice for owing Tony money. He has to talk to her and let her know that this guy gambles way too much and that he will never see his 40th birthday at the rate he is going.  
  
Tony gets in the car.  
  
Furio, "Tony, do you still deal with John Castellano much?" he asks.  
  
Tony, "No, I turned him over to Ralphie, I can't stand dealing with I guy I have to chase after, Why?"  
  
Furio, "I was just reading that he got engaged in the paper"  
  
Tony, "Ha, that's a joke. He has been dating one of the Bing girls for months, maybe she is knocked up".  
  
Furio, "He isn't engaged to a Bing girl, he's engaged to Anna, the girl I dated for a while. Do you know if he is still dating that Bing girl?"  
  
Tony, "The last I knew, but I would talk to Sil about that just to check, he is probably doing them both. No shit, you should maybe warn her about his gambling, he will go through her money before she knows what hit her."  
  
Furio, "I was thinking that too, but she was pretty pissed at me when we broke up, she might not talk to me."   
  
Tony, "You should try, she seemed nice from what Christopher told me, and no one deserves the kinda shit Castellano is."  
  
Furio, "Yeah, maybe I try. Christopher told you about her? What a dick, I am going to kill him."  
  
Tony, "Why, I know you had to have something going on then, you were never around and when you were around you were too happy, that was strange for you. I didn't care as long as it didn't interfere with what you needed to do for me."  
  
Furio, "I broke up with her because I thought you were pissed because I wasn't around enough."  
  
Tony, "I don't care about who you do, you know that. And I will let you know if I think you aren't around enough."  
  
Furio, "Shit, this whole thing wouldn't have happened, I should have just talked to you first."  
  
Tony, "Yeah, I guess you should have. Do you still like this chick? Want her back?"  
  
Furio, "Yeah, she was great, never asked questions and was always happy with just being together, low maintenance as you guys say"  
  
Tony, "Well then, you fucked up didn't ya?"  
  
Furio, "Thanks Ton, that makes me feel great. But yeah I think I did."  
  
That night Furio calls Anna but Castellano answers the phone. Furio hangs up. He waits until later and takes a ride to her house to see if Castellano is still there. He isn't, so he walks up the steps and knocks.  
  
Anna answers the door after looking through the window. She is surprised to see him.  
Anna, "Long time no see, what are you doing here?"  
  
Furio, "I read about your engagement today and I wanta to talk to you about it."  
  
Anna, "Furio, come on. You're a little late. Don't you think?"  
  
Furio, "No, it isn't too late until you are married."  
  
Anna, "Why do you care, you dumped me six months ago. I didn't look back; I just went on with my life and met someone new. Sure, he isn't anything like you but, as you would say, "what you going to do", you go on."  
  
Furio, "I know John and he isn't going to be good for you. Where is he anyways? No don't answer because I can tell you, he is playing cards at Ralphie's. He gambles a lot Anna and he will lose everything before some really nasty people have him killed. Do you want to be married to someone like this? Do you want to be married to a guy who won't come home someday? "  
  
Anna, "You better leave Furio, I don't need to hear this stuff."  
  
Furio, "Sure, just putta you head in the sand. Act like you don't see what is right in fronta you face. You are too smart a girl to let this happen. Break it off with him. Do youself a favor."  
  
Anna, "Why should you care, you aren't in my life anymore, by your choice, remember?"  
  
Furio, "Well, maybe I want to be in your life again. Maybe I make a mistake by breaking off with you. Even if you don't want me back, I want to see you happy and he won't make you happy, believea me."  
  
Anna, "Too late buddy, you let six months go by and then try to come back? What do you think I have a revolving door on my house?"  
  
Furio, "What does this mean?"  
  
Anna, "Forget it, it doesn't mean anything. You want to come back. Well, I have to think about it. If you really want to come back things have to be different from last time."  
  
Furio, "We need to discuss. But you need to break up with Castellano. Anna, please believea me on this, he isn't good for you. If you stay with him donna plan a big wedding cause I will makea sure he won't live to get there."  
  
Anna, "Furio, you wouldn't!"  
  
Furio, "To protect you from this slim, I would."  
Anna, "I don't love John. I don't know what I was thinking when I accepted his proposal. But you can't come here like nothing has happened. I am going to break it off with him, OK does that make you happy? But don't expect everything with us to be back to the way it was before, I have learned that if I can't have your heart I don't want you. Do you understand?"  
  
Furio, "Anna, you always had my heart, I lied to you before because I wanted you to hate me. I was easier for me to leave that way. I love you honey, and I will always be there for you. Please lets be together."  
  
Anna, "What are the rules, Furio?"  
  
Furio, "No rules this time. I promise"  
  
Anna, "Only if you promise that you will not leave me, EVER! And that you will tell me you love me when you are thinking it."  
  
Furio, "I promise, Oh and Anna, I LOVE YOU!" He takes her in his arms and kisses her. They share the most passionate kiss either has ever experienced.  
  
The end (or the beginning, depending on how you look at it)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
